jernportfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Rell
Rell er et tidligere forbundskongedømme, bestående af over 30 mindre egentlige nationale enheder. Rell, som samlet stat, er medlem af kæmpeunionen Borundsland, og har en meget stor majoritet af menneskelige indbyggere. Historie Rell bestod indtil 403 e.a. af over 30 små lande med vidt forskellige styreformer, økonomisk formåen og militær styrke. Da Oure begyndte at true alle omkringliggende områder under Den Ouræiske Storhedstid besluttede disse mindre lande at forene sig – om ikke andet hvad angik militær og udenrigspolitik. Det kan ikke udelukkes at de stadigt værre angreb fra Blodmarkerne, stiftelsen af Heimarr i 401, og eksistensen af de tre markant større riger mod øst (der blev til Randsburg i 411) har været med til at cementere sammenslutningen. Det første det nystiftede land gjorde var at erklære Oure krig, under ledelse af den første Storfyrste Imarr van Hoit (se Nordens Historie). I 453 – under den Tredje Orkkrig – indgik Heimarr og Rell en aftale, der først blev kendt som Det Heimarrgenisk-Relliske Forbund, men nu bliver omtalt som grundlæggelsen af Borundsland. Forbundet var overvældende effektivt i kampen mod orkerne og efter krigen forblev de to lande tætte økonomiske allierede, hvilket gav Randsburg rigeligt med incitament til at slutte sig til senere hen. Siden da har Rell været en meget aktiv spiller i unionens politik og militære kampagner. Rell har deltaget i stort set hver eneste krig og stormløb i unionens historie. De var på den anden side det land der var mest eftergivende over for Oure da det nødtvungent sluttede sig til Borundsland i 549. Geografi Rell grænser op til Heimarr mod vest, Blodmarkerne mod nord, Randsburg mod øst og Kamgård og Illmathant mod syd. Tidligt i Rells historie delte landet en grænse med Oure, men udvidelsen af Blodmarkerne har skåret dette led over. Rell deles traditionelt op i en nordlig og en sydlig del, i forhold til den store flod der løber gennem landet. Rellsfolket kalder floden for Maanstroom – Rellisk for Månestrøm (floden har sit udspring i kæmpesøen Månedyb. En anden og mindre flod – der udspringer samme sted – krydser gennem den nordlige del af rell. Denne flod kaldes for Vlessweg (”Kødvejen”). Navnet er opstået på grund af de utallige grænsefægtninger med gobliner der har fundet sted omkring floden. I den østlige del af landet ligger Brand-bjergene, landets eneste bjerge. Resten af Rell er kuperet terræn, små skove og en meget stor andel af kultiveret, opdyrket land. Jo længere nordpå man kommer, des vådere og koldere bliver klimaet, og nogle af de øverste små fyrstedømmer er nærmest sumpområder – dog også med en del granskov. Der er også enkelte store løvskovsområder i det sydlige Rell. Rellsfolket er et aktivt og ihærdigt folk, og ingen andre lande er så gennemkrydset af veje og kanaler. Mængden af bebyggelse virker også ude af proportioner med landets størrelse. Orestburhg Den største by, Orestburhg, ligger helt centralt, og har over en halv million indbyggere. Ingen andre byer i Rell kommer i nærheden af den, og den fylder næsten hele det fyrstedømme den ligger i. Den er Nordens tredjestørste urbane område og næsten ligeså stor som Haffen i Randsburg. Orestburhg er en form for uofficiel hovedstad i Rell, hvor alle kan mødes. Byen er et udstillingsvindue for alle Rells interne forskelligheder, foruden en stor uddannelsescentral – især for magi, politik og finanser. Orestburhg besidder også Rells adgang til Ollmanns Portal, der forbinder byen direkte med storbyerne Daquir, Haffen, Jarlsfæst og Borundsfæst. Demografi Det er primært mennesker der bor i Rell, men landet har en høj andel af ikke-menneskelige indbyggere, i forhold til fx Oure og Nordheimarr. Rell ligger i det der engang var hovedlandet for dværgerigerne – både Emer og Braham havde vigtige byer og administrative centre liggende hvor Rell ligger i dag. Det medfører at mange dværge og gnomer søger til landet, for at studere deres fortid, eller blot for at lufte deres nostalgiske følelser. Dværgene vælger i vid udstrækning at opføre deres egne små samfund, hvis de kan komme til det. Brand-klanen har sit eget autonome røverkongerige i Brand-bjergene og regner sig ikke som en del af Rell. Efter mange forsøg på at smide dværgene ud har både Rell og Randsburg opgivet, og de tre lande lever nu i relativt fred, om end denne balancerer på en knivsæg. Mystiske racer fra Illmathant besøger med jævne mellemrum det sydlige Rell, men de bliver sjældent boende. Til gengæld er orker, gobliner og andre uvæsener udbredt i de nordlige egne, fordi slaveri er lovligt i disse fyrstedømmer. Slaverne bliver dog sjældent regnet med i opgørelser. Politisk system Før Rell blev forenet havde hvert af de små lande deres eget styresystem. Der var et væld af arvekongeriger, valgkongeriger, konstitutionelle monarkier, teokratier, magokratier og enkelte renblodede diktaturstater, særligt i den nordlige del. Efter etableringen af Rell i 403 vedblev langt de fleste med at have deres oprindelige styreform, men efterhånden dannede de store bystater en form for skole. I dag har langt de fleste områder af Rell en byfyrste, der udover at styre områdets største eller rigeste by også repræsenterer selve området som helhed. Der er dog stadig enkelte diktaturstater tilbage i nord (Mechal, Immerlanden og Valkenreim), og et magokrati for foden af Brand-bjergene (Esterwolde). Blandt alle disse fyrster – som de kaldes officielt, underordnet deres hjemlige titler – vælges hvert år en Storfyrste. Storfyrsten residerer i sit eget fyrstedømme, men har beføjelser over Rells fælles militær – Rellshirden – og Rells udenrigspolitik. Ofte sidder den samme Storfyrste i mange år, medmindre han gør sig upopulær. Som regel kommer storfyrsten fra en af de ti rigeste fyrstedømmer, men teknisk set kan en hvilken som helst fyrste vælges. Storfyrsten er også Rells talerør i Borundsland – som regel via attacheer udstationeret i Borundsfæst. Hvert fyrstedømme tager sine egne beslutninger inden for økonomi, landbrug, befolkningspolitik, skatter og lignende. Det sker at to fyrstedømmer kommer i krig med hinanden. Storfyrsten blander sig kun hvis hele landets sikkerhed er truet af situationen. Det er ekstremt ildeset at erklære krig mod en fyrste der samtidigt sidder som Storfyrste, da det underminerer Rells position inden for stort set alle områder. Militær og Forsvar Hvert fyrstedømme har sit eget lokale militær, og prioriteterne varierer meget, fra en frivillig hær af militsfolk, til et topprofessionelt og højt udviklet militær. Generelt bliver der gradvist mere fokus på militære budgetter, jo længere man kommer bort fra Rells midte. Særlig mod nord – grænsen til Blodmarkerne – er der sat store summer af til forsvar. Alle fyrstedømmer skal sende rede tropper til Rellshirden, samt ressourcer, penge eller udstyr. Rellshirden er landets samlede forsvarshær, der sendes ud på missioner for Rell og Borundsland. Langs hele den nordlige grænse er Rellshirden positioneret på Kraniemuren – et enormt og monumentalt fæstningsværk, det største menneskeskabte objekt i Norden. Muren er mange steder over femten meter høj og bygget af sten fra Brand-bjergene, forstærket af magi. Murens dystre navn opstod da landets tropper begyndte at hænge trofæer fra Blodmarkerne til skue fra murens kreneleringer – en trend der fortsætter den dag i dag. Økonomi Rell består teknisk set af over 30 økonomier der kæmper om profitten. Det betyder at landet, som helhed, er meget rigt. Rell er et transitland, der gerne tager sig betalt i skatter og told når varer skal fragtes mellem de andre lande i Norden. Dette gavner særligt fyrstedømmerne langs floden. Desuden har landet et rigt opbud af egne ressourcer, særligt i bjergene, der indeholder kobber, jern og diamanter. De sydlige lande har frodige jorde til dyrkning af vin og frugt. Kultur Der er en meget stærk lokal kultur i hvert fyrstedømme i Rell. Fælles for de fleste rellsfolk er deres glæde ved de gode ting i livet. De udviser en umiddelbar og naturlig glæde ved god vin, fint tøj, lækker mad og smuk kunst, der er langt mere folkelig end lignende nationaliteters – fx faunlændingenes nærmest åndelige tilbedelse af skønhed i jagten på perfektion, eller randburgisernes materialistiske higen efter alt der er dyrt. Rellfolk er meget selvbevidste, og stolte af familie, hjemegn og land, grænsende til det ærekære. Tøjet i Rell er komfortabelt, moderigtigt medmindre moden på en eller anden måde fordrer ubehag (fx hvepsetaljer eller fadermordere). Landets klima er friskt og til tider råt, så tykke stoffer som fløjl er stærkt repræsenteret. De relliske kulturer låner meget fra de omkringliggende lande og blander det sammen – til tider til stor gene for andre landes kulturelle purister. Man kan finde ouræisk folkemusik, faunlandske ridderviser og portrætteknik, heimarrgensiske eposer og kobbertryk, den randsburgisiske nationalsport Orloch og snart sagt alt andet i Rell. Rellsfolk taler Rellisk og Borundsk. Rellsfolk fra grænsebyer taler som regel også Heimarrgensisk, Ouræisk, Kamgårdiansk eller Randsburgisisk. Mod nord lærer enkelte sig goblinernes sprog. Rell har nogle af de bedste tolke i norden. Religion Den eneste gud der er fælles for hele Rell er Rellur, der simpelthen er gud for Rell. Han står for enighed, diplomati, krig og beskyttelsen af Rell som uafhængigt rige. Rellur er officielt gud for landet, og hans templer støttes politisk af Storfyrsten. Derudover tilbedes et væld af mindre lokale guder, forfædre og fremmede guddomme, som Bluht, Gharram, Bulgas, Stefanon, Raun og naturligvis Oldgnomen, diverse dværgeguder og guderne for magi – der på rellisk hedder Mogen og Wiel. Mange lokale guder står for en blanding af kampgejst og vellevned, men der er også mange frugtbarhedsguder og beskyttende helere blandt det brogede panteon. Der er religionsfrihed i Rell – og ifølge Borundsloven – men de nordiske fyrstedømmer regulerer alligevel ret kraftigt i hvilke guder de ser tilbedt i offentligheden. Mangler: Liste over fyrstedømmer Kategori:Lande Kategori:Medlemmer af Borundsland Kategori:Ufærdige artikler Kategori:Steder